galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
'Might Morphin Alien Rangers Logo' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Alien Rangers' 'Might Morphin Alien Rangers' Mmar-red.jpg|Aurico Mmar-white.jpg|Delphine Mmar-blue.jpg|Cestro Mmar-yellow.jpg|Tideus Mmar-black.jpg|Corcus 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger Form' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin Alien 3.5' Battle Borgs *'White Battle Borg' *'Black Battle Borg' *'Blue Battle Borg' *'Yellow Battle Borg' *'Red Battle Borg' 'Might Morphin Alien Rangers Names Photos' Aurico2.jpg|Aurico Delphine2.jpg|Delphine Cestro2.jpg|Cestro Tideus2.jpg|Tideus Corcus2.jpg|Corcus Allies *Michael R. Gotto as Tommy Oliver *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan *Tommy Oliver *Rocky Desantos *Billy Cranston *Adam Park *Kat Hillard *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull Villains *Master Vile *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Hydro Hog 'Weapons' * Aquitian Blaster * Aquitian Sword 'Gear' * Battle Borg Coins * Power Coins 'Megazord' * Shogun MegaFalconzord * Shogun Megazord 'Zords' * Falconzord * Red Shogunzord * Yellow Shogunzord * Blue Shogunzord * Black Shogunzord * White Shogunzord * Red Battle Borg * Yellow Battle Borg * Blue Battle Borg * Black Battle Borg * White Battle Borg 'Episodes' #'Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ' #*Introduces Alien Rangers. #*'With the world under attack, Zordon announces his intention to call on the Alien Rangers Of Aquitar to help secure the Earth until the Earth can be restored and the Power Rangers can return to their original ages.' #'Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ' #*Master Vile returns home. #*'The Aquitian Rangers and their Battle Borgs engage a legion of monsters from Master Vile’s home galaxy in battle.' #'Climb Every Fountain' #*Billy regains his age, but the Power Coins are destroyed. #*'Billy uses the Power Coins to power a device that will restore the Power Rangers to their natural ages, but Rito & Goldar are quick to capitalize, leading to both a small victory and a crushing defeat for the Power Rangers.' #'The Alien Trap' #*'Billy attempts to give the weakening Aquitian Rangers a permanent resource on Earth by using a new Hydro-Atmospheric generator to convert a fountain in Angel Grove to adapt the effects of water found on Aquitar but Rita & Zedd deploy the Barbaric Brothers to contaminate the fountain, and activate a forcefield that traps the Aquitian Rangers within it.' #'Attack Of The 60' Bulk' #*Zordon reveals the Zeo Quest. #*'Bulk is transformed into a monster and battles the Aquitian Rangers at the water park.' #'Water You Thinking?' #*The Zeo Quest starts. Rocky searches for his crystal. #*'The young Power Rangers begin their quests for the Zeo Crystal, traveling through time to various locations. As Rocky braves a volcano with the aid of a young native called Pablo, the Aquitian Rangers attempt to rehydrate an ailing Cestro.' #'Along Came A Spider' #*Adam searches for his crystal. #*'Adam attempts to recover his segment of the Zeo Crystal, and meets an irritable and cryptic elderly man who attempts to obstruct his quest. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd summon another monstrous threat to battle the Aquitians.' #'Sowing The Seas Of Evil' #*Tommy and Kat search for their crystals. #*'Rita & Zedd make preparations to bring the Aquitian Rangers’ arch enemy, Hydro Hog to Earth. Meanwhile, Tommy & Katherine’s individual quests for their Zeo Crystal sub-segments lead them on journeys of self discovery and to test their resolve and courage.' #'Hogday Afternoon, Part I' #*Aisha searches for her crystal. Karone is introduced. #*'Aisha arrives in Africa to search for her piece of the Zeo Crystal, while Rito & Goldar finally reach their destination of the Command Center.' #'Hogday Afternoon, Part II' #*Aisha decides to stay in KO-35. Karone goes to Angel Grove with the Crystal. The Earth is restored, and the Rangers are teenagers again. However, The Command Center is destroyed. #*'Tanya makes a bold decision when Aisha decides on what to do to help the village with their plague problems. The Aquitian Rangers recover from their dehydration and fight back in earnest against Hydro Hog. Rita & Zedd carry out their plot to destroy The Command Center.' Trivia *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers has the distinction of featuring both the first female White Ranger (this would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force) and first female leader of a Power Rangers team, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers also has the distiction of featuring the first Blue Ranger played by an African-American actor, Cestro (this would be repeated in Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Samurai. *It is the first series to feature a male Yellow Ranger, this would also be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D. (A-Squad), Power Rangers Mystic Force and Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. The production codes support this argument. *It was one of four series to have the rangers fight without entering their zords, using telepathy to control their Battle Borgs instead. The other three series were Power Rangers In Space with the Delta Megazord; the Stratoforce, Centaurus, and Zenith megazords in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy; and the Time Shadow megazord in Power Rangers Time Force. *It was the only series where the rangers started the series with five megazords, respectively, assuming that their zords were not able to combine or do not have the ability to. *It was the first series to actually reveal that Earth was not the only planet that had Power Rangers. *This was the first time where there was only one female ranger in the team. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *First series not to feature a "Pink Ranger" this would be repeated in "Wild Force", "Ninja Storm", "Dino Thunder", "Jungle Fury" and "RPM". Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season